The present invention relates to oxazolyl (or thiazolyl)-hydrazinoalkyl nitrile compounds and compositions. The compound and compositions exhibit anti-inflammatory activity and are useful for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, type III hypersensitivity diseases, diseases in which polymorphonuclear leukocyte accumulation contributes to the pathology, and other inflammatory conditions.
The present invention is directed to compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or loweralkyl; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 independently of one another denote hydrogen, loweralkyl, or phenyl or naphthyl substituted with halo, loweralkyl or loweralkoxy, X is oxygen or sulfur, n and m are each an integer from 0 to 3 inclusive, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. In another one of its aspects, the present invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of formula I together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In yet another one of its aspects the present invention is directed to a method of treating or relieving the symptoms associated with inflammation comprising administering to a patient in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I.